Happy Birthday
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Peter can't stay away, but knows he'll start aging if he sees Wendy too much. He and John make a plan for him to visit once a year, on her birthday. But, her aunt want Wendy to grow up ASAP. And after a few years, Peter realizes, he's growing up too. How will he react? Will he and Wendy be able to live lifes greatest adventure? (bad summary, I'll put one inside)
1. Introduction

**I own nothing!**

**Summary: Peter can't stay away, but he doesn't want to grow up. He decides to visit Wendy once a year on her birthday. But, Wendy is about to be taken away by her aunt. Can Peter convince her Aunt to let her stay? What happens when Peter starts growing up? Read and enjoy :).**

Wendy sat at the window, waiting. _What am I doing?_ She kept asking herself, _he's not going to come…_ she sighed. Her adventure in Neverland was over, and now it was time for her to grow up. It was only yesterday when it all ended, but it felt like an eternity. She onto the the 'kiss' she still had around her neck and looked up at the stars, _Second to the right and straight on till morning_, Peter's words rang in her head. She lay down, not wanting to miss Peter if in fact he did come.

As Wendy lay, asleep at her window, a familiar blond boy flew o the window. Peter slowly opened the window, not wanting to wake Wendy. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, admiring her beauty in the moonlight. _Oh Wendy_, the though, _If only I could stay. But Neverland needs me, and if I stay, I'll grow up, which would mean no more adventures. But please know this, _he bent down and whispered in her ear, "I love you," he kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"Peter?" John asked, coming to the window, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Wendy one last time."

"You mean, you'll never see us again?"

Peter shook his head, "I'd do anything for Wendy, but I'm not ready to grow up. Every time I come here, I start to grow again."

John snapped his fingers, "Well, who said you had to come all the time?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you came, say, once a year?"

"I guess, but when?"

"Wendy's birthday is next week, you could visit then!"

Peter thought about it. Did he really want to come to celebrate her growing up? Would she want to see him once she became an adult while he was still a boy? But, more importantly, could he live without seeing her that long? He smiled, "I'll do it."


	2. 13

Wendy woke up the day on her 13th birthday both excited and distressed. Yes, it was her birthday, but her aunt was going to take her away. Her adventures in Neverland taught her she needed to grow up, but she didn't want to leave her family.

She heard her other relatives downstairs and sighed, "Now or never," and got ready for the day.

The last thing she put on was her 'kiss' from Peter. It had been a week and she hadn't seen him, but she refused to let go. Her kiss would always be his, and she would always wear the kiss he gave her. She smiled, remembering how he hadn't known what a kiss was and went downstairs, tucking her 'kiss' under her shirt.

"Hello Wendy!"

"Hello Aunt Millicent," Wendy plastered a smile on her face, knowing what was to come.

"Now, don't worry about moving, just enjoy today and tonight, you will start learning how to be a woman."

She sighed, "Yes, Aunt Millicent."

"Wendy you're up!" Michael ran and hugged his sister, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Michael. Um, you can let go now," she laughed. He did, reluctantly. He didn't want Wendy to go, nobody really did, but their aunt was a stubborn woman. Wendy greeted her other relatives, who had no idea they were going to see Wendy off, and tried not to think about the events that would occur that night.

The party went on; she told stories to her brothers and the 'found boys' as they were now called. Her aunt let her have her fun, but made a note to remind Wendy of the low status authors held. They had cake and Wendy opened her presents.

She hadn't noticed when John went outside. "Peter!" John whispered. "Are you out here?"

"Up here," Peter called, flying down from the roof.

"Here are the clothes for you to change into. You ready for this?" Peter nodded and went to change, he couldn't wait too see Wendy. It had only been a week, but she never left his thoughts. He looked at the cloths and wrinkled his nose, 'Leaves aren't really considered proper attire' John had said. He groaned and put on these 'proper' clothes. _The things I do for her_, he thought as he dressed himself.

Wendy looked over her gifts, she had received five books form various aunts and uncles, some notepaper and pencils from her parents, a sewing kit from Aunt Millicent, and a home-made card from Michael. "Where's your present, John?" their mother asked.

Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door, John smiled and went to open it, "He just arrived."

"What are you talking abou-" Wendy stopped midsentence when she saw Peter standing in the door, holding a small arrangement of flowers from Neverland. "Peter!" she ran and hugged him.

"Wendy, who is this?" her father asked.

"Oh, this is-"

"Peter Pan, nice to meet you sir," he held his hand out and Wendy's father shook it.

"Um, how do you know Wendy?" her mother asked.

They looked at each other, not sure what to say. The 'found boys' rushed in all yelling Peter's name, asking how he was and why he was here. "I'm fine, I came to see Wendy."

She blushed, "Really?"

He nodded and handed her the flowers, "Happy Birthday, Wendy."


	3. Neverland Is Real

"Oh Peter, they're beautiful," Wendy sniffed the flowers and smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Peter, I-I don't know what to say."

"Might I ask what is going on here?" her father insisted.

"Father, Peter and I met a few weeks ago. He took John, Michael and I to a far off place."

"He took you? Where?" her Father asked Peter, quite sternly.

"Neverland. A place without rules or grown ups," he smirked.

"Isn't that the place from your stories?" her Aunt Millicent asked.

Wendy nodded, "The first adventure I write will be about my time in Neverland…with Peter."

"Now, Wendy, we've talked about authors before, I don't want to bring it up again," he aunt half whispered across the room.

"What's so bad about authors?" Peter asked, being the only one out of the loop.

"Yes, what is so bad?" one of Wendy's uncles asked Millicent.

"If I am to teach her how to be a lady, then she should stop talking of such things as writing," she huffed.

"What do you mean 'teach her?'"

While Aunt Millicent explained what would happen after the party, Wendy and Peter sat in the living room. She told him of her dreams of being an author and writing a book in three parts about her adventures. "What will part one be?" Peter asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet. But you will defiantly play a major part."

Peter smirked, "How about 'Neverland Part 1: The Kiss,'" and before she could respond, he leaned in, taking the kiss that was rightfully his. Wendy didn't protest, she had longed for this since she had met Peter.

They were so caught up in their expression of love, tat they didn't realize the grown ups had finished their argument and had entered the living room. "Wendy!" her aunt gasped.

They pulled away, "Aunt Millicent! I-uh…" he cheeks were bright scarlet.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?" her father interrogated.

"We were just-"

"No, I don't even want to hear it!" he threw is hands up and started toward the kitchen.

"Father, wait," Wendy asked with a small sense of authority. "You say you want me to grow up? Well, here it is. I love Peter," her relatives looked to each other, "My kiss belongs to him," she clutched the acorn around her neck.

"You kept my kiss?" Peter asked.

"Of course. I wear it whenever I can."

"Because," Peter reached in the pocket he now had _One benefit of these cloths_, he thought as he pulled out the thimble she had given him, "I've held onto yours."

"What's this about? Thimbles and acorns?" her mother asked, genuinely interested.

"They're our kisses," Wendy began to explain the night they met a bit, "Then, he took us to Neverland."

"What is this place, Neverland? It's nothing but your imagination!" he father argued.

"No it's real!" Wendy insisted.

"Then how would one get to this 'Neverland?' It certainly hasn't been found by ship," her father reasoned.

"You don't take a ship there," Peter laughed, "You fly there."

The adults burst out laughing, "Of course you do," one remarked, "What else, you sprinkle fairy dust on yourself to do so?" one uncle almost choked on his laughter.

"Actually, yes," Wendy said calm and collected. The adults wouldn't listen; Peter held Wendy's hand and floated up to the ceiling, finally getting the grown ups attention.


	4. Stay

**I know this has been going a little fast, but if you think about it, the movie went fast too. Wendy sees Peter once before and already wants to kiss him…I mean…really? Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

"How is this possible?" Millicent gasped.

"I told you, Neverland is real," Wendy smiled.

"Oh, come on, Wendy. This is-is probably just a simple parlor trick? Am I correct?" her father asked, "Now, stop playing and-"

"Father, we're not playing! We really are flying."

"She's telling the truth," said John. "We've been to Neverland as well," he gestured to the 'found boys,' "All of us."

"This is just nonsense," Millicent said, "Wendy, I suggest you stop this at once and go pack your bags. We clearly need to start your lessons sooner than I thought."

"Why does she need to grow up anyway?" Peter asked, upset.

"She needs to be a lady. She's 13 and suitors will start coming into the picture anytime now. Staying in this childhood fantasy won't do any good."

"What are suitors?" he asked Wendy.

"Oh, Peter," she hugged him, "She's saying I'll need to find a husband soon…" They slowly fell to the ground as Hook's words rang in Peter's head, him speaking of Wendy and one called husband; that she would forget about him.

"No…no," he began to shake.

"Peter? Are you alright?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, I want you to promise you'll never leave me, that you'll never forget me."

"Oh Peter, how could I forget you?" She leaned in and whispered, "This will always be yours," he smiled and they kissed again, briefly. "I love you Peter and I always will, whether you grow up or not."

"Is this true, Wendy?" her mother asked.

"Do you really have feelings for this boy?" her father added. She nodded. "Millicent, if Wendy is mature enough to love this boy, then I highly doubt she needs you to teach her how to be a lady."

"You cannot be serious. She still has much to learn and-"

Her mother cut Millicent off, "She can learn on her own, now I suggest you stop telling us how to raise our daughter."

"Fine, but when Wendy wants to learn…she is always welcome to come for a visit."

"You hear that Peter? I get to stay! Thank you!"

"Uh- no problem," Peter said, a little unsure of what he did exactly, but Wendy was happy and that's all that mattered.

It was getting late; most of Wendy's relatives had left. She and Peter sat by the fireplace mostly talking and telling each other stories. "Um, Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…if you wanted to stay a bit longer?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I…I don't know Wendt. I mean-"

"Oh," she said sadly, "It's OK, I understand…"

"Really?" Peter said, not picking up on her true feelings. He didn't want to leave, but he wasn't about to grow up.

"Mhm," she nodded, "I'll uh, just get ready for bed then. Goodnight Peter."

_Something's not right. Maybe she is upset_, he thought. "I could stay a little longer…"

"Really?"

"Maybe just for a day." Wendy smiled and hugged him. He hugged back, not wanting to let go. He wished he could take her back to Neverland. They could have more adventures, she could tell more stories, and they would never have to grow up. Everything would be perfect.

"Oh, I just can't wait!" Wendy pulled away. "I could show you all around town."

"That would be great," He smiled, still weary of having to leave the next day. But a whole day with Wendy, no Hook, no jealous Tink (she stayed back, refusing to see him and Wendy together), nothing would get between them. He wasn't quite sure what would be so fun about London, but he knew Wendy had to have something in mind.

"Oh, you could go to the library," her mother suggested, Peter was less than excited, but Wendy on the other hand…

"Great idea, I've been meaning to return a book anyway," she smiled. Peter looked at Wendy, disappointed, _A whole day at the library? Well, it is with Wendy_… he smiled.

"Now, Peter, I guess you best be getting to bed now too. I'm sure John could lend you some clothes, and you can sleep in the guest room. Now if you need anything else, just let me know. Now off to bed you two."

They hurried up the stairs and Wendy showed Peter the guest room. Before he stepped in, she whispered, "I'll be waiting at the window above the nursery." He smirked and hurried to get dressed.

Wendy fixed her hair in the mirror. She couldn't believe Peter actually came back! There was no way she was about to go to bed. She heard a tapping on her window, opening it and Peter flew inside. "Would you like to hear a story, Peter?"

"What's it about?"

"Its about a boy and a girl, who go on an adventure. They fight pirates, swim with mermaids, and…"

'And what?"

"They fall in love." Love, there was that word again. Peter wasn't sure how to describe his feelings for Wendy. But love meant growing up, and that wasn't going to happen. But he always enjoyed her stories.

"Let's hear it," she smiled and began to tell her tale. It didn't take him long to realized she was telling the story of their time in Neverland. He didn't stop her, though; he liked hearing her call the 'mysterious boy' strong, handsome, brave, and even a hero. He floated above the ground so his eyes met Wendy's.

As she said, "As they watched there enemies retreat, the two leaned in and-" Peter cut her off with a kiss. He picked Wendy up, not breaking away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their already magical kiss. "We should get to bed," Wendy said, breathless.

"We don't really have to go to the library tomorrow, do we?" Peter asked, upset the kiss was over.

"Of course we do!" he frowned, "But not for long," Wendy grinned devilishly. Peter smirked, wondering what she was planning. "Now we really should get to sleep," Big Ben rang in the distance, midnight. Peter floated down, laying Wendy onto her bed. He rested on top of her brushing her bangs behind her ear. She leaned into his hand, "You really should get to sleep, you know."

"OK," he said a bit sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

Peter snuck back into the guest room, his dreams filled with Wendy and hers with Peter.

The next day, Peter and Wendy left, hand in hand. "So what are we going to do, anyway?"

"Well, we need to go to the library first."

"Why?" Peter groaned.

Wendy laughed, "That's where Mother thinks we're going. I don't want her talking to Ms. Murray and finding out we didn't go." He smirked; she really wasn't like other girls.

After dropping off the book, Peter asked, "So what did you _really_ have in mind?"

"Let's head to the park." Peter smiled, this might be fun after all.


	6. Goodbye

Peter and Wendy walked to the park hand in hand. "So, what _are_ we going to do?" Peter said, getting impatient.

"I thought we'd play a game."

"What game?"

"Hide and seek?"

"OK! You hide first!" He leaned against a tree and began to count. Wendy took off, following a path through the trees. "Here I come!" Peter yelled. Wendy ran faster. She stopped as she neared the pond; looking back she could see Peter flying her way. "I'm gonna find you!" he declared. She ducked behind a tree. Peter flew past her without noticing her; she smirked. When he was gone, she ran again. But she took a wrong turn and ended up on the edge of a small cliff that hovered over the pond.

Just as she was about to turn back, Peter appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "Found you!"

"Ah!" She fell back. Peter grabbed her and turned over. She lay on top of him and Peter hovered just above the water.

"I've got you," he smiled.

She blushed, "Thank you…" Peter stopped and lowered her down on the other side of the pond. "Your turn…"

They had a great day at the park. They played more hide and seek, watch clouds (which is much more fun when you're actually _in_ the clouds), and headed back home. "We should head back," Peter said.

"Oh, I guess so…"

"Wendy, you know I have to go…"

"You don't _have_ to you know."

"But…what about Tink? The Indians? Hook? Neverland needs me."

"I see…Then yes we should go.

_At Dinner_

"So, how was the library?" Mrs. Darling asked.

They looked to each other, "Fine, not much to discuss," Wendy said immediately.

"Did you too have fun?"

"Yes!" Peter responded.

"Now, when are you leaving, Peter?" Mr. Darling asked, rather eager.

"…Tonight."

"Oh, well then goodnight," Wendy's father went up to bed, hoping to get Peter out of the house sooner. He didn't much like the idea of keeping him around after her took his children to Neverland.

"I guess you should go then, Peter…" Wendy said.

"Yeah. Goodbye, Wendy."

"Will I see you again?" She asked as they went to the front door.

"I'll come back every year, I promise."

"That sounds great Peter. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he leaned in and kissed her. "Bye Wendy." He flew away…gone for another year.


	7. Return

The next three years went by, getting into a sort of routine. On Wendy's Birthday, Peter would come and celebrate. Then they would spend the next day together. It was always the same, but they each still looked forward to it every year.

Wendy's father still didn't completely approve of Peter. He tried set ting his daughter up with multiple suitors, but her kiss belonged to Peter. It always had and always would.

This year, however, something else happened. Wendy was turning sixteen; and her parents were getting more insistent on her getting married.

At twelve sharp, as always, Peter arrived. The day went as always. But that night, as Wendy's relatives all left, Peter brought her to the kitchen. "What is it, Peter?"

"I want to take you to Neverland," he smiled.

"What?"

"Just for a day or two."

"Why bring this up now?"

"I just thought that you'd like to go back. It's your birthday; this is my present to you."

"That sounds marvelous Peter. Let me tell my parents first we can leave tonight!"

"The sooner the better!" They hugged and ran to tell her parents.

"Father?" Wendy asked timidly.

"Yes, darling?"

"I-I was wondering…if I could go back to Neverland with Peter?"

"What?"

"I thought Wendy could visit," Peter answered, smiling.

"I don't see any harm in her going away for a few days," her mother argued.

"Fine. When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I finish packing!" Wendy proclaimed.

"Alright then, have fun, Wendy."

"Thank you, Father!"

She finished packing her overnight bag, said goodbye to her family and left with Peter.

Neverland came into view, _I almost forgot how beautiful it was_, Wendy thought. They landed by the hideout, ready to go to bed before a day full of adventures. "Follow me," Peter lead her down to a door that she was almost certain wasn't there last time she was in Neverland.

"What's this room?"

"Your room…" he opened the door. Inside was a hammock, held up by vines dotted with beautiful flowers, the kind that only grew in Neverland. The ceiling was open, and the stars could be seen from where she stood. Lanterns stuck out from the wall, giving off a romantic lighting. Pictures covered the walls, pictures of her and her time in Neverland; most prominently one of her and Peter dancing, surrounded by fairies.

"Peter, this is amazing."

"I thought you'd like it."

"Why all this if I'm only staying for a few days?"

"Since it would be your first time being here in years, I thought you deserved something special." He watched her stare for a moment before flying over, lying down and saying, "Care to join me?" She lay down next to him. The stars shined above them, and they curled up next to each other.

"Peter? Wendy broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"Why did you bring me here? Why wait till this year?" Silence, "Are you going to answer me?"

"Maybe," he said sarcastically.

"Come on, please?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I missed you, and I thought you'd want to come here. I thought that you'd like to have another adventure."

"As long as I'm with you, everything will be an adventure."

"I could say the same."

They lay in silence again; just being next to each other was enough until they began to fall asleep.


End file.
